


Face Punch

by cavetown



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavetown/pseuds/cavetown
Summary: prompt: i have you shoved against the wall but now i can't stop looking at your mouth





	Face Punch

“if you say anything else, i will choke you to death,” ian growled.

the rest of the hidden block club watched in anticipation, waiting for caddy to say something.

caddy just smiled “you act as if i wouldn’t enjoy that, moosey.”

ian was at his breaking point.

he grabbed caddy and shoved him against the wall, pinning his hands above his head. he put the other hand to caddy’s throat, warning caddy that he would actually choke him.

the club rolled their eyes, figuring that ian most likely wouldn’t choke caddy. they went back to their meeting as ian’s eyes scanned over caddy’s body.

his eyes finally rested on caddy’s lips. _those lips_. slightly bruised, chapped, but soft. they were still a little swollen from last week when ian got angry and punched caddy. caddy smirked and ian noticed a glint in his eye.

“oh, like what you see?” caddy said, biting his lip as if to test ian. the club was now at full attention, looking over at the pair.

“be careful, james,” ian said smoothly. “wouldn’t want to hurt that pretty, pretty face of yours again.”

ian reached a thumb up and rested it on caddy’s lower lip. he heard jimmy sigh and wallid laugh slightly.

“oh, but you do, don’t you? you wanna see me all bruised. does that turn you on, moosey?”

ian dropped his hand from caddy’s lips to his neck, pressing slightly and hearing caddy gasp.

“maybe.”

luke left the room, face red, mumbling something about homework. at the same time, the entire normal boots club walked in, needing to ask a question. they immediately shut up when they saw what was happening.

“oh look, an audience. you wanna make them watch? make them see me all bloodied up?”

ian chuckled as he let up on caddy’s neck. he debating punching him again, but he had other plans in mind.

“no, darling, i have another idea.”

ian kissed caddy roughly, caddy surprised but definitely enjoying it. years worth of sexual and romantic tension was released. he knotted his now free hands in ian’s hair, ian pulling caddy closer. jimmy let out a cheer, and soon the whole room--luke included, he came back after a minute--was cheering loudly.

they parted and ian sighed. “come to mine? i promise i won’t punch you this time.”

“on one circumstance.”

“hm?”

“moosey, will you be my boyfriend?”

ian smiled widely and laced his fingers with caddy’s.

“of course, james."


End file.
